Angels sterben nicht
by Spiderbyte
Summary: C'est compliqué l'adolescence, surtout avec une prof de gymnastique qui est aussi notre mère, une infirmière super belle et une psychopathe. Rated M pour les chapitres à venir. Pharmercy et TracerxFatale prévus
1. Chapter 1

Le directeur lui avait toujours inspiré un sentiment de peur bien que c'était un homme très gentil. Fariha le jaugeait du regard, assise dans un des fauteuils en velours du « théâtre », à coté de sa meilleure amie Lena. C'était la rentrée des classes et il allait leur dire dans quel groupe elles seraient tout au long de l'année. Il arriva à la classe 6EPa et Fariha entendit son nom. Malheureusement, Lena était en 6EPb et son amie se trouvait donc séparée d'elle et seule en classe. Elle suivit son titulaire, monsieur Lindhölm, son professeur de math. Et comme chaque année, l'heure de présentation passa vite, la guidant vers la salle de gym pour les cours suivants. Heureusement, les 6 Epb avaient cours en même temps. Lena tremblait d'impatience devant le vestiaire. Mais dix minutes plus tard, le professeur de gym n'était toujours pas là.

« Peut-être qu'il est malade, essaya Hana, une camarade de classe »

« Je pense que tu rêves. C'est juste que c'est le désordre, lança Satya, la déléguée de classe »

« Arrête avec tes histoires de désordre, râla Lucio »

« Les gars, elle arrive, s'exclama Zarya »

Fariha étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant leur professeur arriver auprès d'eux. Comment avait-ce pu arriver? Son regard se posa sur sa mère et son sang se glaça. Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard compatissant. Ana prit un carnet et appela les élèves un à un.

"Fariha Amari, lança-t-elle."

Fariha se dirigea vers sa mère pour prendre le document d'intentions pédagogiques.

"Heureuse de t'avoir comme élève ma chérie."

"Pareil, mentit la jeune égyptienne."

Elle retourna près de Lena et soupira. Quand elle eut fini l'appel, Ana expliqua son cours. La fille pensait que le cours allait bien se dérouler... mais sa mère ne connaissait pas la discrétion.

"Les jeunes, autre chose. Ma fille Fariha, oui l'adorable brunette la bas. Si vous vous en approchez de trop, je me ferai un plaisir de vous rappeler Oh combien vous aimiez votre ancien professeur de gym."

Fariha vira au rouge, se sentant observée par les autres élèves de sa classe. Lena les défia du regard. Ana les guida dans la salle où elle leur fit faire un entraînement de volley. Les deux amies adoraient ce sport et le pratiquaient chaque semaine. Elles arrivaient à synchroniser leurs mouvements avec brio ce qui les fit adorer des autres. Seulement, Fariha prise d'une énorme fatigue commença à avoir la tête qui tourne et fit un malaise.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait entourée de murs blancs, ce qui l'effraya. Une jeune blonde vint la rassurer.

"Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas."

Instantanément, Fariha se calma. La nosocomephobie était quelque chose que quiconque connaissant l'égyptienne avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Sauf que l'infirmière ne la connaissait pas. Celle-ci la regarda avec tendresse.

"Où suis-je demanda l'adolescente après quelques instants."

"À l'infirmerie de l'école. Tu as fait un malaise. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?"

"Je faisais du volley avec ma classe. D'ailleurs ma mère était là. Elle m'a fouttu la honte et ... pardonnez moi, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser."

"A vrai dire, j'allais te demander si tu avais été soumise à un moment de stress. Y a-t-il autre chose qui pourrait t'avoir stressée ?"

" vous savez, l'école, tout ça, c'est le stress de l'adolescence."

" Et tu es sure que c'est juste ça Fariha, demanda la blonde en se penchant vers elle ce qui dévoila légèrement son décolleté."

Fariha se tendit. Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois son nom. Elle le prononçait d'une manière magnifique, avec un accent allemand... non elle n'a pas d'accent pour le reste, plutôt suisse. Elle regarda la blonde face à elle. Elle était très mignonne. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était peu commune, elle était d'un calme incroyable. Et son sourire, même au milieu de milliards d'autres devait être le plus beau et le plus lumineux que l'égyptienne ait vu. Dans ses yeux bleus, elle pouvait distinguer une étincelle, De celles qui semblent uniques. Elle répéta sa question, tirant Fariha de ses pensées.

"Eh bien... Pas exactement... mais c'est compliqué..."

La blonde prit doucement sa main. Elle avait une peau très douce.

"Fariha, rien n'est compliqué à mes yeux. Si tu veux, tu peux me le dire."

L'égyptienne avala difficilement sa salive. L'infirmière face à elle était de plus en plus floue tandis que les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la brune. Elle vit la jeune femme saisir son téléphone et tapper rapidement un message avant de le ranger. Fariha sentit avec étonnement son portable vibrer dans sa poche et vit le sourire de la blonde.

"Comment avez vous ?"

" Ton dossier élève. Étant donné que tu es majeure, ton numéro de téléphone est dedans. Si tu as besoin de te confier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis là."

"Merci docteur..."

"Ziegler. Mais appelle moi Angela."


	2. Punishment

Chapitre 2

Si vous vous promenez dans les rues de Zurich, vous trouverez peut être une grande maison, servant d'orphelinat. C'est dans cet établissement qu'à grandi Angela Ziegler. Très jeune, Ziegler à du supporter le poids de la mort de ses parents et s'est retrouvée seule. Forcée à se débrouiller seule, elle n'a pourtant pas perdu la foi en Dieu et a continué à le prier, matin et soir, avant et après le repas. Dès l'âge de douze ans, elle a intégré une école catholique et a consacré son temps libre à la prière. Quand le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents arrivait, elle se rendait là où ils avaient été enterrés et leur donnait de ses nouvelles. A ses seize ans, elle prononça ses veux temporaires et commença son "apprentissage" pour devenir une Sœur. Un jour, lors de la messe du dimanche, une jeune fille de quinze ans ( Angela avait alors dix-neuf ans ) demanda à se confesser au prêtre. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle pleurait.

"Pourquoi pleurez vous, ma chère, demanda la Suissesse."

"J'ai péché, ma sœur."

"Vous avez péché ? Dans ce cas priez très chère, car le Seigneur est pardon. Sentez vous sa chaleur ?"

"Oh ma sœur, Hélas, je regretté mais il ne veut pas le mal que j'ai fait."

Angela se questionna sur le mal que pouvait bien avoir fait la jeune fille. Celle-ci revint tous les dimanches, pendant trois ans. La blonde n'avait pas encore prononcé ses voeux définitifs et c'était bien heureux car le jour arriva où Angela découvrit une partie d'elle encore inconnue : son homosexualité. Elle fit alors des études d'infirmière, continuant d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches. Un jour encore, elle revit la noiraude qui l'avait fait découvrir sa nature, la belle Amélie. Un an durant, elles sortirent ensemble et Amélie venait chercher la blonde au collège Overwatch, là où elle travaillait. Cependant, c'était une relation de violence qu'elles vivaient. Angela en gardait les cicatrices, sur son dos, sur ses bras, dans son cou, partout. Mais elle aimait Amélie. Ana Amari, une collègue de la Suissesse, fut celle qui l'aida à s'éloigner de tout danger.

"Ziegler, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu es en danger. C'est dans cette relation que Gérard son ex mari est mort."

"Mais dieu me protège , Ana."

"Et Dieu veut-il que tu te mettes en danger ? Dans cette histoire qui est du suicide, lui qui bénit tant la vie qu'il a créée ? Ziegler, si ton amour envers ton Dieu est si pur, alors laisse la tomber et aide la à changer d'un point de vue extérieur."

C'est ainsi que Angela aida Amélie à gérer son problème de psychopathe ( a ce stade. ) et l'aida dans ses études.

Point de vue - Lena Oxton. (Deux semaines après le premier chapitre )

"Hey Lena, ouhou! "

"Oh pardon Fariha tu disais ?"

"Apparemment vous avez une remplaçante en maths, répondit l'égyptienne."

"J'espère qu'elle est bonne, murmura Lucio."

"C'est une prof Lucio, s'exclama Hana."

"N'empêche que si elle est belle je me gênerai pas pour me rincer l'œil. "

"Qu'elle drôle de pensée, s'offusqua Satya."

"Les gars, taisez vous, madame Amari arrive, chuchota Lena."

De fait, la magrébine approchait de leur table, l'air enjoué.

"Fariha chérie, le docteur Ziegler aimerait vérifier ton état, ça ne te dérange pas d'aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"J'y vais de ce pas, répondit sagement la jeune fille."

"Je t'accompagne, lança l'anglaise à ses côtés."

Elles se levèrent , firent un bref signe à Ana et leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

"Tu devrais aller en cours, murmura l'égyptienne."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est Maths."

"Raison de plus, tes points ne sont pas mirobolants. Dépêche toi d'y aller avant que ta remplaçante te colle une retenue !"

L'anglaise acquiesça et posa un petit bisou sur la joue de Fariha avant de courir vers son local. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle percuta une jeune femme. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant des feuilles de mathématiques.

"On ne vous a pas appris à marcher dans les couloirs ? Et à être à l'heure en cours Miss Oxton, s'énerva la noiraude en regardant l'étiquette sur le cartable de la jeune fille."

"Pardonnez moi... j'accompagnais mon amie à l'infirmerie..."

"Elle était gravement blessée , demanda la remplaçante en prenant le menton de Lena, la faisant tomber sous son charme incroyable."

"Non c'était un simple contrôle."

"Alors elle n'avait pas besoin de votre aide! Pour votre retard ainsi que le non-respect du règlement, vous reviendrez dans ce local à la fin des cours, lança la jeune femme en la lâchant."

Elles rentrèrent en classe et elle alla se placer à côté d'Hana.

"Dis donc, tu te l'es déjà mise à dos, chuchota la coréenne."

"C'est qui celle là ?"

"Miss Oxton, silence en cours, susurra la jeune professeur."

Elles se turent quelques instants.

"Elle a l'air Hard , murmura Lena."

"Elle l'est, elle a jeté Satya dehors parce qu'elle flirtait avec Lucio."

"Miss Song, Miss Oxton, deuxième avertissement !"

Elles hochèrent la tête. Hana écrit quelque chose sur sur le coin de sa feuille.

[Amélie Lacroix, 22 ans, intello, veuve.]

"Veuve, a son âge , demanda l'anglaise."

"Miss Song, je vous demanderai de sortir de la classe, s'exclama la française."

Hana lança un regard entendu à Lena et sortit, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Tout le reste du cours, la jeune fille se fit réprimander. Elle passa un long cours de gymnastique, sans Fariha, qui discutait toujours avec Ziegler. Elle se dirigea vers le local de mathématiques, le cœur battant. Elle se demandait bien ce que la jeune femme avait prévu pour elle. Elle frappa à la porte et la française la tira à l'intérieur. Elle fit mine de l'embrasser avant de s'éloigner. Lena sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle se sentait incroyablement attirée par cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui était totalement irrationnel. La jeune femme prit un fouet dans son sac et esquissa un sourire psychopathe. Elle poussa Lena contre le radiateur, auquel elle l'attacha. Elle lui releva son t-shirt, exposant son dos.

"Tu vas me répéter tous les points du règlement. Si tu fais une erreur, tu te feras fouetter."

Les yeux de l'anglaise s'écarquillèrent.

"Premier point !"

"Les élèves doivent arriver à l'heure en cours"

Le premier coup jaillit.

"Dans leur local. Répète !"

"Les élèves doivent arriver à l'heure dans le local"

Et elle continua comme ça encore longtemps, les coups Jaillissant, tous plus forts et douloureux les uns que les autres. Un coup entailla sa peau et elle pleurait en récitant le règlement. Elle avait espéré tomber sur un gentil professeur, elle était tombée sur un véritable démon. Les larmes roulaient, plus fraîches que le sang chaud ruisselant dans son dos. Mais Amélie ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'élève se retrouve trop blessée et connaisse parfaitement le règlement.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, murmura la française."

Elle s'approcha de Lena, lui prit le menton et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Voilà une récompense pour avoir bien tenu. Désolée, c'est ma manière d'aimer."

Lena hocha la tête avant que la jeune femme la détache et replonge dans un baiser avec elle. Le sang coulait toujours dans le dos de l'anglaise. Amélie sembla soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et tomba à genoux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message. Lena se sentit défaillir et menaçait de s'évanouir à tout instant. Elle resta suffisamment éveillée pour entendre le docteur Ziegler entrer dans la pièce.

"Merde Amélie... Je m'en occupe."

Tout devint noir.

Salut tout le monde. Voilà un chapitre bien sombre. Je sais que les soudains sentiments d'Amélie et Lena sont étranges mais j'expliquerai ça dans le prochain chapitre. À plus tard.


	3. Sinister

Point de vue : Angela Ziegler ( 10 octobre )

"Je dois y aller, murmura la brune assise face à elle dans le café."

"On se voit samedi, répondit Angela en la serrant dans ses bras."

"Bien sûr, s'exclama Fariha. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu viennes."

"Si ça peut illuminer ta journée, ça me va."

Fariha était très proche de la suissesse. Cela ne dérangeait pas cette dernière qui se sentait bien près d'elle. Cependant, l'égyptienne devait vraiment rentrer chez elle et la laissa seule en tête à tête avec son chocolat chaud. Elle ne tarda pas à recevoir un SMS de son "amie".

"Ça y est je veux être samedi !"

La blonde gloussa et posa un regard attendri sur la photo de la maghrébine , assise sur un rocher devant une étendue d'eau, qui se trouvait dans ses contacts.

"Toi t'es amoureuse!"

"AMÉLIE!"

"Pardon Angie, railla la noiraude en s'asseyant face à elle. Et quoi, tu flaches soudain sur les jolies égyptiennes?"

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fariha, marmonna Angela."

"C'est ça, tu es aussi peu amoureuse que je suis la fille d'un baron français."

"Amélie, Tu es la fille d'un baron français."

"On s'en fiche il est mort."

"Sainte mère de Dieu, ce que tu peux être désespérante. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fariha est juste une élève de mon lieu de travail. Et puis je ne la connais que depuis un mois et demi."

"Chérie, tu es totalement déraisonnable alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'elle te laisse indifférente."

"Elle ne m'intéresse pas."

"Dixit celle qui gloussait devant un message il y a deux minutes. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas de papillons dans le ventre ? Tu vois que tu l'aimes, s'exclama la prof de maths."

"C'est ridicule, elle est trop jeune pour moi, et puis tu as vu sa mère ? Elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi si je la touchais, s'exclama la blonde."

"Alors premièrement, Gérard avait quinze ans de plus que moi, ne la ramène pas. Ensuite, on s'en fiche de sa mère elle s'y fera! Bon réponds à ta brunette avant qu'elle appelle la police parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi!"

Point de vue Fariha Amari. ( 13 octobre)

C'était le jour j. Elle avait hâte de voir Angela. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Dis donc t'as vraiment envie de la voir toi, plaisanta Lena."

"C'est pas ça, mentit Fariha."

"À peine."

"Plutôt que me parler tu devrais pas te changer ?"

L'anglaise grogna et prit sa tenue de Volley-ball. L'égyptienne se concentra sur son téléphone. Soudain, elle aperçut des entailles sur le dos de son amie.

"C'EST QUOI CA ?!"

"Rien du tout, répondît sèchement la brunette en mettant son T-Shirt."

"Tu rigoles ? Ça a l'air super douloureux !"

Elle se tut. La jeune anglaise pleurait, incontrôlable. L'égyptienne la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort.

"C'est madame Lacroix. À cause de mon retard le premier jour."

"Parles en aux autorités !"

"Je peux pas, elle a promis de me détruire si je le faisais."

"Mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça !"

"Si, c'est malheureusement obligatoire. De toute façon je ne veux pas que ça change."

"Pardon?"

"Cette situation me convient amplement."

"Mais elle te bat, Comment peux-tu accepter ça ?!"

"Disons qu'elle sait se faire pardonner. Écoute, je vais bien, alors concentre toi sur ta blondinette."

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce et alla sur le terrain, rejoindre son meilleur ami Winston. Fariha suivit le mouvement et trouva enfin les yeux bleus de la Suissesse. Elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'exclama la brune."

"Moi aussi."

Elles se regardèrent avec tendresse.

"Je dois y aller, la victoire nous attend."

Fariha avait raison, ils avaient gagné haut la main. Et elle avait été boostée par le regard de la blonde sur elle. Elle rejoignit celle-ci, accompagnée par Lena. La jeune anglaise se tendit. Aux côtés de la suissesse se tenait la cause de ses malheurs, madame Lacroix. Elle semblait pourtant très douce, rien à voir avec la femme qui l'avait battue.

"Miss Oxton, miss Amari, murmura celle-ci en les apercevant."

Elles restèrent silencieuse. L'égyptienne se tourna vers Angela et lui sourit qu'elle lui rendit tendrement.

"C'est mignon, s'exclama la jeune prof de maths."

"Il n'y a rien de mignon là dedans Amélie, gronda l'infirmière."

Cela dit, leurs joues étaient plus rouge que des pivoines et elles ne pouvaient pas se regarder sans amplifier cet effet.

"Bon ceci dit, faudrait fêter votre victoire, lança madame Lacroix pour détendre l'atmosphère"

"Bon, savez vous venir voir un film mesdemoiselles, demanda la blonde."

"Bien sur, Angie, s'exclama Fariha."

"J'ai rien de mieux à faire, renchérit son amie."

"Bon, miss Oxton avec moi et miss Amari avec toi Angie?"

Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à l'égyptienne de la suivre.

" Cela ne me rassure pas qu'elle soit dans la voiture d'Amélie, murmura Angela en mettant le contact. Amélie est spéciale. Elle peut aimer et se faire aimer en deux minutes. Seulement elle blesse les gens qu'elle aime. Physiquement je veux dire."

"Elle a déjà blessé Lena. Et c'est clair qu'elles sont ensemble."

"Comme je le disais, il suffit de deux minutes avec elle. J'ai été dans le cas, je sais à quel point c'est dangereux et surtout que ça ne mène à rien. Sans ta mère, je serais morte maintenant. C'est ce qui est arrivé à son mari, Gérard. Mais je crois que Lena ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle court."

"Alors elle va mourrir ?"

"N'exagère pas ma belle, il y a moyen d'empêcher Amélie de se laisser aller, ça va être compliqué, mais c'est possible."

"Et quel est ce moyen ?"

"Leur faire prendre conscience du danger. Mais assez parlé de ça, démarre l'autoradio, on va les appeler et décider du film à regarder, lança la blonde."

Elles finirent par se mettre d'accord et par choisir le film Sinister, un film d'horreur. Elles coupèrent l'appel et se regardèrent longuement. Fariha sourit en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je me disais juste que mon malaise avait du bon, puisqu'il nous a permis de nous rencontrer."

"J'aurais préféré te rencontrer autrement mais c'est un moyen comme un autre, répondit Angela en souriant à son tour."

Elles arrivèrent enfin chez la suissesse, une jolie maison qui était à l'image de sa propriétaire : belle, grande, avec une aura de pureté. La blonde les fit assoir dans le salon et leur apporta des Doritos et du soda.

"Hana deviendrait folle, s'exclama Lena face aux multiples sortes de Doritos."

"Carrément, répondit l'égyptienne."

"Bon, je vais mettre le film, murmura Angela face au regard d'Amélie, un regard qui semblait signifier "qu'est ce que je fiche ici?"."

Fariha posa sa main sur le canapé, bien en évidence pour qu'Angela comprenne que si elle voulait, elle pouvait la prendre sans hésiter. Cette dernière avait surestimé sa capacité à rester de marbre devant un film et finit par se blottir contre l'épaule de la maghrébine, qui n'avait plus peur tellement elle l'avait vu. Lena et Amélie finirent par partir, terrorisées. Le film se termina quelques minutes après et la blonde se délogea de l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci posa un petit baiser sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

"Fariha?"

"Oui?"

"Tu refais ça quand tu veux, plaisanta Angela."


	4. F phone

Point de vue Angela Ziegler. ( 29 octobre)

Angela leva la tête de son livre, entendant son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau. Son regard se rembrunit, voyant le numéro de Fariha s'afficher sur l'écran et elle soupira en rejetant l'appel. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, surtout pas à l'égyptienne. À plusieurs reprises, l'écran s'illumina, annonçant un nouveau message. Angie posa brusquement son livre et se jeta sur son lit en râlant. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda ses photos. Depuis quelques temps, nombreux étaient les clichés avec la maghrébine. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la jeune fille. Elle avait pris le pas de s'éloigner, pour permettre à celle ci de trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Mais rien à faire, Angela ne pouvait l'effacer de ses pensées. Au contraire, Fariha était omniprésente dans son esprit. Elle soupira en consultant ses messages dans lesquels l'égyptienne montra son inquiétude pour la blonde. La Suissesse se leva, alla poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit et troqua son pyjama contre un chemisier blanc et une jupe bleue ( oui, à cette période de l'année). Elle envoya rapidement un message à Fariha pour la rassurer. Elle lui dit également qu'elle passerait la prendre, qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose. Il était temps qu'Angela la présente à quelqu'un et qu'elle brise les barrières qu'elle avait érigées entre elles. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, mit le contact et débuta son chemin. Elle pria, tout le trajet, pour que la maghrébine comprenne. Elle arriva rapidement chez la brune, qui l'attendait devant. Elle qui espérait des salutations chaleureuses et un sourire, elle fut accueillie par un bref bonjour et un regard froid. La brune monta à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien. Angela se taisait également. Parler ne ferait qu'empirer l'ambiance. Elle se contenta de conduire. Quelques fois, elle regarda furtivement l'égyptienne, pour se prendre un regard noir. La tension était palpable dans la voiture. Fariha avait l'air très en colère. La Suissesse n'en pouvait plus. Elle arrêta la voiture sur un parking et se tourna vers la jeune fille, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Fariha ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as contre moi?!"

"Attends... Ce que moi, j'ai contre toi? C'est toi qui m'évites!"

"Je ne t'évite pas Fariha ! J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive mais pour ça j'aimerais que tu cesses avec tes regards noirs!"

Elle se figea. La maghrébine était en train de trembler et ce n'était sûrement pas de froid. Celle ci se tourna vers la blonde. Son expression avait complètement changé. Elle pleurait a gros sanglots. Elle détacha sa ceinture et Angela crut qu'elle allait s'en aller. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle se jeta dans les bras de la Suissesse et pleura contre son épaule.

"J'ai peur Angie ! Peur d'être seule. Peur que tu m'abandonnes. J'ai peur que Lena et même ma mère me laissent en arrière. Alors s'il te plait , angie, regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne me laisseras pas ! "

Angela resserra son emprise autour de l'égyptienne. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, très doucement, comme elle le ferait avec une poupée.

"Jamais Fariha, jamais je ne te laisserai, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux alors même si Dieu le voulait, je ne le ferais pas, murmura-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille."

Fariha leva la tête vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle se rapprocha et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde. Elle se rassit et rattacha sa ceinture.

"Prête ?"

"Prête."

"Alors allons y, déclara la Suissesse en remettant le contact."

Elles se sourirent tout le trajet. Angela se gara dans une allée et prit la main de la maghrébine.

"Avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais que tu saches... chaque année je viens ici, voir mes parents, leur donner de mes nouvelles. Mais tu es la première personne à qui je demande de m'accompagner."

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents ..."

"Étaient morts? Ça ne m'empêche pas de croire qu'ils peuvent veiller sur moi. Et vu que tu comptes vraiment pour moi, je pense que de leur vivant ils auraient voulu te connaître."

Fariha se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras.

"Alors mieux vaut y aller."

Elles sortirent de la voiture et la Suissesse prit la main de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer vers le portail. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une grande tombe, au bord de laquelle Angela s'agenouilla et commença à prier. Puis elle parla en allemand. La blonde aperçut l'égyptienne lever la tête a l'entente de son nom. Angela se leva et se tourna vers la brune. Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture, dans un léger silence gêné.

"Bon pose la question qui te brûle les lèvres, murmura l'infirmière."

"Tu disais quoi? A tes parents je veux dire."

"Je leur ai parlé de notre rencontre."

"Mais encore."

"Je leur ai expliqué à quel point j'étais heureuse de te connaître, répondit elle en prenant la main de la jeune maghrébine."

"Juste heureuse ? "

"Bien sûr que non! Tu comptes énormément pour moi, ça aussi je le leur ai dit!"

"Mais encore quoi ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup entendu mon nom trésor , lança Fariha en se rapprochant d'elle, laissant une vingtaine de centimètres entre leurs deux corps."

Angie rougit très intensément face au surnom. Elle se sentait hypnotisée par la voix douce et les beaux yeux bruns qui la fixaient, qui semblaient la sonder.

"Alors trésor ? "

"Je leur ai aussi dit... à quel point... non, laisse tomber."

"A quel point quoi Angie chérie ?"

Elle se rapprocha encore plus et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

"À quel point je t'aime, murmura Angela."

L'égyptienne l'attira encore plus près, encadrant le visage de l'infirmière de ses mains et... son portable sonna.

 **Ja, ich bin dämonische. Désolée pour cette fin, c'était trop tentant. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	5. Love

Point de vue : Fariha Amari.

Elle grogna et sortit son portable de sa poche. Sa mère avait l'art d'envoyer un message aux mauvais moments. Elle répondit rapidement et rangea son téléphone avant de regarder la blonde face à elle, qui était gênée.

"Je devrais peut-être te ramener et rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-elle.'

"Non restons ici, encore quelques minutes, supplia l'égyptienne en la tirant vers elle."

"Fariha..."

Elles venaient d'arriver à la voiture et Angela se préparait à lui ouvrir la portière. Mais Fariha ne la laissa pas faire. Elle referma brusquement la portière, les yeux brillants d'énervement. La Suissesse prit peur en voyant leur éclat. La maghrébine l'encadra de ses deux bras, l'empêchant de partir. Elle ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus face à elle. Et l'infirmière sut. Elle se détendit petit à petit. L'égyptienne se rapprocha doucement d'elle, collant leurs deux corps contre la portière de la voiture. La blonde se laissait faire, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle posa une main sur son visage et l'autre dans son dos et l'attira dans un tendre baiser. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la bouche et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, plus maladif. La brune s'appuya un peu plus sur sa dulcinée et passa sa main dans la toison d'or. Angela la poussa un peu pour se décoller de la voiture, ouvrit la portière à une main et attira la jeune fille dans un baiser de plus en plus fougueux, assises sur le siège passager. Fariha laissa se balader sa main dans le dos de la Suissesse jusqu'à ce que celle -ci la prenne et entrelace leurs doigts. Elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

"Bon... C'était... Chaud..."

"Mais ce que c'était bien, s'exclama l'égyptienne."

"Ca, tu peux le dire."

Le silence se fit quelques instants.

"Je t'aime, Fariha, murmura Angie pour briser la glace."

"Moi aussi Angie."

Elles se ré-embrassèrent, encore et encore, jouant avec la langue de l'autre, se découvrant. L'heure tournait cependant et Ana finit par appeler sa fille, inquiète.

"Je te ramène, déclara la blonde en posant un baiser sur le front de sa dulcinée."

Le trajet se passa sans encombre mais quand elles arrivèrent chez la jeune fille, il était passé 22 heures. Sa mère l'attendait sur le perron. Fariha embrassa la jeune femme et sortit pour rejoindre la vieille femme.

"Vous en avez mis du temps."

"Pardon maman... J'ai insisté pour qu'on reste un peu plus ensemble..."

"Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment tu ?"

"J'ai aimé avant toi tu sais ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Ziegler est quelqu'un de bien, j'espère que vous serez heureuses ensemble, murmura Ana."

Fariha n'en revenait pas. La cause de son malaise était qu'elle n'assumait pas sa sexualité par peur de sa mère. Et maintenant elle apprenait que celle-ci était heureuse pour elles ?

"Tout va bien ?"

"Je me disais juste que c'était le monde à l'envers, expliqua la jeune fille. "

Sa mère éclata d'un rire franc.

" Tu as cru que je n'accepterais pas le fait que tu soies avec une femme ? Fariha j'ai moi-même eu une période homosexuelle, tu te doutes que je n'ai rien contre!"

"Attends... tu as eu une période..."

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

Fariha sourit face à la gêne de sa mère. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Angela qui avait envoyé un message.

"Ta mère ne m'en veut pas de trop ?"

"Si, à fond ! Je rigole, elle ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde."

"Espèce de folle j'ai eu peur !"

"Désolée..."

"Ne le sois pas. Bon sinon on est quoi nous ? Amies ? Plus qu'amies ? Parce qu'à part Amélie avec ses potes, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui s'embrassent autant entre amis."

"Tu veux quoi toi ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime."

"Et je t'ai dit que moi aussi."

Un vide se fit pendant quelques minutes.

" J'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais te demander ça un jour mais... veux-tu sortir avec moi ?"

" t'es pas blonde pour rien ! Bien sûr que oui angie!"

"..."

"..."

"Je t'aime Fariha."

"Moi aussi Angela."

"C'est ennuyeux, je rêve de pouvoir t'embrasser, là tout de suite mais tu es trop loin."

Fariha se mit a rire doucement, attirant le regard de sa mère.

"Fariha Il va falloir aller dormir, tu as volley-ball demain, Lança Ana."

La jeune fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son téléphone vibra encore dans sa poche.

"Tu as bien match demain ?"

"Non juste entraînement mais tu peux quand même venir tu sais ?"

"Avec plaisir ma belle. Vas te reposer maintenant."

"Allez bonne nuit"

"Gute nacht mein schatze."

Point de vue Angela Ziegler. ( après l'entraînement)

Fariha sortit du vestiaire face à elle et Angela releva la tête en souriant. Les cheveux de la brune étaient trempés, probablement par la douche. La blonde se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu as été super."

"Tu rigoles? J'ai tout foiré."

"Je n'ai rien remarqué."

Elles se turent. Ana approchait d'elles.

"Dites donc les tourterelles c'est pas ici qu'on flirte , plaisanta la mère Amari."

"On ne fait que parler... enfin... pour l'instant."

"Fariha !"

"Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"C'est pas grave je me vengerai demain, rétorqua la blonde."

Point de vue : Fariha Amari ( 31 octobre )

Elle arriva en avance chez sa petite amie et craignit de déranger. Cependant, celle-ci vint lui ouvrir la porte, comme si elle avait sentit sa présence.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, murmura la blonde avant de l'embrasser."

"On regarde quel film aujourd'hui?"

"Paranormal activity, tu vas voir, tu vas flipper."

Sur ces mots, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place sous le canapé. Après une demi-heure de film, Fariha s'endormait sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée.

"Fariha? Ma puce?"

"Oh pardon..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, ce film est vraiment mauvais. J'ai une surprise pour toi, lança joyeusement Angela en se levant."

"C'est quoi ?"

"Devine, répondit-elle en souriant."

Elle démarra une radio et mit le troisième morceau. L'égyptienne sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que la musique passait.

"Attends... ça veut dire..."

"Qu'on va aller voir The Pretty Reckless."

"Je t'aime Angela Ziegler, s'exclama Fariha en sautant au cou de sa petite amie."

"Moi aussi, répondit la Suissesse en l'embrassant langoureusement."

La jeune fille approfondit le baiser. L'infirmière l'attira à elle et la fit assoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son vis-à-vis. Elles se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de passion ( et de désir ). La maghrébine se plaça à califourchon sur elle et reprit sa bouche d'assaut. La jeune femme posa ses bras sur le bas de son dos. L'adolescente l'interrogea du regard avant de doucement reprendre possession de ses lèvres, une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos. Elle baissa petit à petit sa main sur le sein gauche de la blonde et le malaxa un peu. Angela gémit doucement et rejeta la tête en arrière. La brune en profita pour mordiller la peau à nu, laissant une légère trace rouge. Elle continua à mordiller la pâle peau et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. L'autre trembla de désir quand sa dulcinée lui mordilla le lobe. Fariha était fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur sa copine. Elle détacha un premier bouton du chemisier de l'infirmière. Soudain celle-ci poussa un peu la jeune égyptienne, la força à s'allonger sur le canapé et la chevaucha, triomphante. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair du blouson de la jeune fille et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle lui enleva également son T-shirt et prit d'assaut la peau de son torse, de son ventre. Sous ses morsures, elle pouvait sentir que la maghrébine se tordait de plaisir. Angela la prit en mariée et la transporta dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur le lit et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Elle lui tortura les seins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la supplie d'arrêter. Elle descendit sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Fariha et l'ouvrit avant de l'envoyer valser lui aussi. Elle commença un mouvement de frottement sur l'intimité de la jeune fille.

"Ang... ie..., gémit-elle."

La blonde savait ce que sa brune voulait. Elle rentra deux doigts dans l'intimité déjà trempée et entama un rapide vas et viens. Au plus elle accélérait, au plus les cris se faisaient entendre. La Suissesse finit par la pousser à l'orgasme et retira ses doigts avant de se coucher à ses côtés.

"Angie , lança Fariha après quelques instants."

"Oui?"

" Tu n'as pas encore eu ta part."

"Petite Coquine, plaisanta la jeune femme en la laissant la surmonter."

Et elles repartirent. Après leur action physique très forte, Angela posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Fariha et elles s'endormirent ainsi.


	6. Lake

Point de vue Fariha Amari ( 30 Juin )

"Tu es stressée?"

"Non Lena, répondit Fariha. J'ai hâte. Si on reçoit notre diplôme, je pourrai me consacrer totalement à Angela avant de me décider pour mes études."

"Vous êtes mignonnes, lança Lena d'un air enjoué."

"Amélie et toi aussi ceci dit."

"Ah ouais c'est vrai je ne serai plus une Oxton le 15 !"

"Encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle t'aie demandé en mariage, demanda l'égyptienne."

"À fond! Elle n'est pas romantique pour un franc donc on peut dire que j'ai été étonnée."

Fariha allait répondre quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Elle pivota pour serrer Angela dans ses bras.

"Salut mon oiseau du matin, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille."

"Hâte d'être diplômée?"

"Plutôt hâte de fêter ça avec toi, répondit la jeune fille."

"À ce propos... Je ne serai pas là pendant la remise de diplôme, avoua tristement la blonde."

"Comment ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je t'expliquerai quand tu viendras tout à l'heure mein schätze."

La Suissesse posa un petit baiser sur son front.

"Je dois y aller, mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer."

L'égyptienne la regarda partir avec tristesse. Satya, qui avait vu toute la scène s'approcha d'elle.

"Ne pas venir voir ta remise de diplôme? Mais c'est honteux de la part de ta petite amie! Moi je t'aurais accompagnée..."

"Satya, n'en rajoute pas! Je suis sûre qu'Angela a une très bonne raison de ne pas venir."

"Mais oui mon chou, à mon avis, elle doit aider Amélie, quelque chose du genre."

Fariha hocha doucement la tête. La remise de diplôme se passa donc sans Angela. Ana pleurait à grosses larmes dans les bras de monsieur Reyes, le préfet de discipline. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère faisait tout un plat de cet événement.

"Ma fille chérie est devenue très grande... Et ça va faire vide à la maison maintenant, se lamenta la vieille maghrébine."

"Maman de quoi tu parles?"

"Oh ma fille chérie, ma Fariha adorée."

"Laisse tomber elle est en état de choc. Tu devrais monter sur le toit, apparemment quelqu'un t'y attend."

La jeune fille opina et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au sommet du bâtiment. Elle espérait vraiment voir Angela. Mais sur le toit, personne. Elle s'était fait avoir, comme toujours. Soudain, des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et le parfum classique de sa Suissesse lui emplit les narines.

"Félicitations mon coeur, murmura-t-elle."

Fariha se tourna brusquement et sauta au cou de sa petite amie. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi ma chérie."

"C'est quoi , demanda précipitamment la jeune maghrébine."

"Tu verras, viens avec moi."

Angela la mena à travers la ville, jusqu'à un petit restaurant italien, la cuisine préférée de la brune. Elles prirent place à une table et commandèrent à manger. Puis la blonde sortit une petite boîte de son sac.

"Cela y ressemble mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, enfin pas encore."

Elle lui tendit la boîte. Les yeux de la jeune diplômée brillèrent quand elle en sortit une clé avec une plume en guise de porte-clé.

"Fariha, tu es la dernière personne à laquelle je dois poser la question, puisque j'ai l'accord de ta mère. Veux tu vivre avec moi ?"

"Oh Angela... Tu es merveilleuse! Bien sûr ma puce."

Elle se leva et serra la blonde dans ses bras.

"J'en connais deux qui seront fatiguées demain!"

"Voyons ma jolie, tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas... Ah, si en fait, ce sont des chaudasses."

"Ton langage m'étonnera toujours Amélie, gronda Angela."

"Tout comme ta lenteur en demandes pour moi, répliqua la française."

"Mon chou, laisse lui le temps je suis pas sûre qu'elles soient prêtes à ça."

Lena se tenait derrière Fariha, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée après avoir entendu sa voix.

"Moi qui pensais que vous seriez déjà en train de fêter ça avec un bon fouet, s'exclama-t-elle en riant."

"Hum non, j'ai remplacé le fouet par une ceinture, ça fait un peu moins de dégats."

"Et c'est uniquement deux foi par mois, on les a déjà utilisées."

"Dingue, Amélie a une relation équilibrée, plaisanta la blonde."

"Pose ta deuxième question et on parlera de nos relations!"

"Amélie!"

"Soyez en forme demain, murmura Lena à son amie pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient. Il y a une fête de fin d'études et j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez."

"Je n'y manquerai pas et je crois qu'angie non plus."

"Et qui sait tu auras peut-être une belle surprise."

"Elle ne le ferait pas si ?"

"Te demander en mariage ? Amélie a réussi à la manipuler donc à mon avis tu vas bientôt le savoir."

"Génial, un mariage rien que ça, plaisanta Fariha."

"Hmmmmm Ou de la jolie lingerie pour fêter ton emménagement."

"Bon je vois que t'en as envie, rentrez chez vous et faites votre parade amoureuse, vous en avez besoin, s'exclama Angela en riant."

"Avoue, elle a raison pour la lingerie, tenta Amélie."

"Ca, c'est entre nous."

Mais L'égyptienne comprit que le couple n'était pas loin de la vérité. Sa blonde était plus rouge que les tomates sur sa pizza. Elles mangèrent en silence et la Suissesse régla l'addition. Elle lui prit la main jusqu'à la voiture. À un moment, elle remarqua qu'elles ne rentraient pas chez elles.

"Où va-t-on Angela?"

"Tu verras."

Elles continuèrent de rouler et arrivèrent à un petit chalet. Fariha remarqua que la jeune femme avait pris une valise avec des vêtements leur appartenant. Elle la mena à l'intérieur et posa la valise dans une grande chambre. La brune aperçut un lac par la fenêtre et sortit sur la terrasse.

"Quand le soleil se couche c'est encore mieux, murmura l'infirmière en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie."

"C'est magnifique..."

Point de vue, Angela Ziegler ( le même jour )

L'égyptienne se tourna vers sa dulcinée et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle était heureuse, là, devant ce lac, face à un soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

"Rassure toi, je ne demande pas en mariage avant au moins un an et demi, plaisanta la blonde."

"J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est pour me rassurer."

"En fait... Si une des deux devait demander l'autre en mariage ce ne serait pas moi, j'étais déjà trop stressée pour te demander de venir vivre avec moi."

Soudain, le regard de la brune se fit joueur tandis qu'Angela remarquait qu'elle cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore prévu?"

"Juste une deuxième raison de faire la fête, en espérant du moins que ça en soit une."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

"Lena et Amélie se sont complètement trompées de personnes en fait , plaisanta la blonde."

"Bon, miss Ziegler future Amari, j'ai cru entendre parler de quelque chose d'intéressant, murmura la jeune diplômée avec un clin d'oeil entendu."

"Décidément toi..."

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement.

 ** _Voilà... C'est fini. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si vous voulez, à demander le bonus mariage :D_**


	7. Bonus

Point de Vue : Angela Ziegler. ( 29 octobre )

"C'est le grand jour, murmura Amélie."

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas..."

"Tu vas devenir Angela Amari. Punaise c'est génial comme nom!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire, déstabilisant légèrement les mains de la française occupée à coiffer son amie. Elle passa une brosse dans la toison dorée et les attacha dans un chignon serré avant d'accrocher un voile blanc. Angela était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à manches mi-longues. Le résultat était absolument stupéfiant.

"Merci Amélie..."

"Ah non hein, tu vas pas pleurer pour ton mariage ! Je viens à peine de trouver don maquillage!"

"N... Non, murmura la Suissesse en cachant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux."

"Bon, viens là, profite tant que tu n'es pas maquillée, râla Amélie en tirant son amie près d'elle."

Elle pleura quelque peu contre l'épaule de la noiraude avant de s'installer face au miroir et de se laisser maquiller.

"Vous êtes prêtes les filles, demanda Satya en entrant dans la pièce."

"Oui, répondirent-elles en coeur."

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu du mariage. Fariha y était déjà, dans un costard noir. Amélie et Lena passèrent, en tant que demoiselles d'honneur. Angela parcourut l'allée, au bras de Reinhardt, qui avait été choisi pour représenter ses parents. Elle s'arrêta face à sa fiancée et lui sourit.

"Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour unir ces deux belles âmes..."

Angela n'écoutait déjà plus, concentrée sur les yeux bruns de la femme de sa ville.

"Fariha Amari, voulez vous prendre Angela Ziegler ici présente pour épouse, pour le meilleur, le pire, pour les bons comme les mauvais moments et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort y mette un terme?"

"Oui, murmura la brune."

"Angela Ziegler, consentez vous à prendre miss Fariha Amari pour épouse ?"

"Oui."

"Que les personnes ayant une objection parlent maintenant, ou se taisent à jamais."

Bien que Satya releva légèrement la tête, personne ne fit d'objection.

"Alors vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, sous les applaudissements autour d'elles. Ana vint les féliciter, blottie dans les bras de Reyes.

"Angela, pouvons nous parler s'il vous plaît?"

Elle opina du chef et la suivit à l'écart.

"Rendez ma fille heureuse. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien et j'ai confiance en vous mais j'aimerais être sûre que Fariha est entre de bonnes mains."

"Bien sûr. Je la chérirai, même au delà de la mort."

"Alors je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Allez, rejoignez votre épouse, elle se languit déjà de vous, murmura Ana à sa belle-fille."

Elle rejoignit sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"Pour toujours Fariha."


End file.
